First Bad Habit
by butterflygoodbye
Summary: “Caitlyn! He’s like my first bad habit. It’s like trying to quit biting your nails or sucking your thumb when you’re five."


**AN: Got the inspiration for this story from Vanessa Hudgens's _First Bad Habit_. Listen to it if you want. I hope everyone like this.  
**

**Beta: Han, thanks for all the help. You're a life saver.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Vanessa Hudgens or First Bad Habit.**

First Bad Habit

The slam of a cabin's screen door at the world renowned Camp Rock was a normal occurrence. It happened every hour of every day of the summer long music camp. It's not that the camper's meant to but the creak they gave off when slowly closing drove everyone crazy. Needless to say doors closed rather quickly at Camp Rock.

Mitchie Torres, didn't care about the endearingly, irritating screen doors at the moment. She was upset. No, that word didn't begin to explain how she was feeling. She was infuriated! Shane Gray, famous Connect Three front man, was her boyfriend. She didn't know why she put up with his crap day in and day out. Maybe it was the way his raven bangs would fall over his eyes and he would impatiently brush them away or the way he would smile impishly after teasing her. Those were some of his finer traits. Some of his not so finer traits were what had her so upset. Although a minute ago she had housed a silly "Mitchie" grin on her face just thinking about him. _Get a grip girl!_

Mitchie stomped down the grassy, tree-lined path leading through the camp toward her best friend's cabin. Caitlyn always knew what to do when it came to Mitchie and her Shane moments. Entering cabin "A for Altos," she saw her camp BFF laying on her bunk scribbling into a ratty notebook. Probably writing something about Nate, Mitchie thought wryly. "Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelled as she saw her friend had her ear buds in. Caitlyn jumped and blushed slightly, embarrassed to be caught in a daydream. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" asked Caitlyn.

"You want to know what's wrong. Shane is once again my biggest problem," Mitchie said in a slightly higher pitch than normal, "He is so egotistical and so infuriating. I can't even think straight when he does things like this."

"Why don't you just break up with the jerk?" she asked. Caitlyn never really forgave Shane for breaking Mitchie's heart at Camp Rock last summer. She still held a grudge despite the fact that Mitchie was willing to forgive and forget. Apparently Mitchie wasn't going to get any help from her today.

"Caitlyn! He's like my first bad habit. It's like trying to quit biting your nails or sucking your thumb when you're five. I can't get rid of him no matter how hard I try. I know my family and friends think he's trouble for a naïve, sixteen year old like me but I can't give him up!" Mitchie cried in a woe is me tone. "We're part of each other no matter how I try to forget it or how hard he tries to deny it. Our connection is so strong even when I want to I can't get away from him. Even our parents don't understand it. Our relationship must be some kind of enigma or something."

The now familiar squeaking cabin door didn't faze her but the firm, slightly rough sound of her boyfriend calling her name made her whirl around quickly wondering how much of her rant he had heard. One of the other many reasons she loved him was his voice. Whether he was singing or just talking it captivated her.

Caitlyn's disapproving of his bursting into their cabin without knocking could be seen on her face as well as heard by the sound of her sucking her teeth which broke Mitchie out of her reverie. Turning around once more she gave her friend "the look" which chastised her momentarily. Looking back at her boyfriend with a questioning look in her eyes eased Shane and he finally got to ask what he had been meaning to. "Are you ready for dinner? Nate and Jason are already on their way over." His casual dismissal of their earlier fight dissipated her anger surprisingly. Usually their fights could go on for days without either one wanting to give in. Both of them were very hard headed. But apparently today was an unusual day.

"Sure. Just give me a second."

"Okay. Well don't take too long. I might miss you too much." Shane said with a wink. Grabbing her hand he gave it a kiss and then turned and strode out the door. Staring at his back Mitchie couldn't believe that he was the same boy that she had had a screaming fight with earlier. Maybe he was the enigma and not their relationship. She figured it would take her many years to understand all the nuances that made up Shane Gray.

"Do you see now why it's so hard for me to just break up with him?"

"No. Not really." Caitlyn said candidly but with a wink, rushing out the door to meet up with her own boyfriend.

Sighing resignedly Mitchie walked out on to the porch and caught sight of Shane rough housing with his band mates. A big grin spread across his face as he saw her and she felt the tightening of her cheeks as her face moved to mirror his. Slipping her smaller hand into his bigger and invitingly warmer hand as they headed toward mess with their friends. She forgot all about her earlier stress and even forgot why she had been upset with him to begin with. She loved him and that was the number one and only reason that she didn't just rashly break up with him because of their differences. He was her bad habit. Maybe she should get over him but even if she didn't a little nail biting never hurt anyone.


End file.
